Problem solved
by LittlebitFluffy
Summary: My first sonadow story! （ ）So, please enjoy! Thist story has fem-sonic , and is a one shot and I guesses sort of a lemon. Please rate!


Problem solved

I do NOT own the sonic characters. I only own the story. So, please enjoy the story ! (⌒▽⌒)

It was a normal day on Mobius, the sun was shining and it was clear sky's as far as the eye could see. Except that two very similar looking hedgehogs were fighting. Those hedgehogs were Sonic, the heroine of Mobius and Shadow, the hero and or a villain of Mobius. Sonic was a royal blue female hedgehog, who wore a pair of light blue fingerless gloves, which went half-way up her arm, and a light blue short sleave shirt, and dark blue jeans. She also wore red shoes, with a white stripe and gold buckles. Her peach colored skin and emerald eyes gleamed in the light.

It was a normal day on Mobius, the sun was shining and it was clear sky's as far as the eye could see. Except that two very similar looking hedgehogs were fighting. Those hedgehogs were Sonic, the heroine of Mobius and Shadow, the hero and or a villain of Mobius. Sonic was a royal blue female hedgehog, who wore a pair of light blue fingerless gloves, which went half-way up her arm, and a light blue short sleave shirt, and dark blue jeans. She also wore red shoes, with a white stripe and gold buckles. Her peach colored skin and emerald eyes gleamed in the light.

The other, Shadow, was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his body and red eyes. He wore white gloves and white metal shoes that were outlined, in red and black, with gold rings around his ankles, and quills on his head were aranged just so, with the top one down, and the rest lay down the sides, contrasting to sonic's quills which all pointed down.

Not far away from where the two were fighting, all of their friends were having a picnic . ( Now I will have the person who is talking name's before a : )

Amy : "I'm tired of them always fighting."

Silver : "So am I."

Tails : "I think we should find a way for those two to get along."

Blaze : "How about we prank them."

Knuckles : "How will that help?"

Blaze : "Well, we get them close to each other. Then one of us will push either Shadow or Sonic into the other. Then it will look like one of them hugged the other, which will make them uncomortable, and they will not fight with each other because they will be weirded out by each other."

Rouge : "Are you sure that will work?"

Blaze : "I'm positive."

Knuckles : "So, miss smarty when will your plan go into action?"

Blaze : "As soon as they stop fighting and get over here."

After about two hours, the two hedgehogs were finally finished fighting.

Amy : "Quick they're coming!"

Knuckles quickly ran behind a tree, on the side that Shadow was walking on, and Silver hid behind a bush on the side that Sonic was walking on, and after a minute they were in place.

Blaze : "NOW!"

Then Silver and Knuckles came out of their hiding places and pushed Sonic and Shadow into each otheir. When the two collided into each other, they accidently hugged each otheir, and even more supprising they kissed.

Rouge : "Oops..."

Amy : "I think we may have over done it."

Blaze : "Yeah," and Tails, Silver, and Knuckles all went white.

As soon as their lips colided, they were quickly parted, then all the two hedgehogs could do, was stare at each other, and say each other's name.

"Sonic..."

"Shadow..."

They continued to stare at each other, as they both, simutaneously turned as red as Knuckles. By now, the others were geting very confused.

Knuckles : "Way-to-go Blaze...you broke them."

Silver : "So, Blaze how do we fix them."

Blaze : "I don't know."

Amy : "Got any ideas Tails?"

Tails : "I don't have any ideas."

Rouge : "Why are they so red?"

As they continued to discuss what had happened, Shadow was already begining to push Sonic up against a tree, with an evil smirk, and Sonic had a small evil little grin, much like Shadow's. Once there, Shadow began kissing Sonic on the lips as Sonic put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her wast to deepen the kiss. When They did, Sonic softly moaned. By now the others were staring with their mouths wide open. The two hedgehogs now noticed the watchers and pulled away from each other, embarrassed.

Shadow : "Problem?"

All but Sonic and Shadow : "Not anymore."

Shadow and Sonic : "Ok?"

Sonic : "Well, now that's done. Shadow where were we?"

He puts his arms around Sonic and says : "Chaos control."


End file.
